Not Weak
by 2late2begin
Summary: After a battle everyone is going about their daily business, but where is a certain cook? ZoSan The story is better then the summary. NOT Yaoi! T for language and cause I'm paranoid


**Okay so this is my first attempt at a One Piece fic so please be nice though criticism is welcome and appreciated. This was a special request from my little sister, who asked for a ZoSan hurt/comfort fic. Well sis and everyone else, hope you like it! Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer- I unfortunately do not own One Piece or any of its characters~ I only own this story.**

**Not Weak**

_**2late2begin**_

* * *

><p>"We won!" Usopp screamed with tears in his eyes. " I can't believe…uh, I mean I new all along we could do it! Yup never doubted it for a moment." Chopper, who had been working to bandage Luffy's arm, stopped and turned around with awe-struck eyes.<p>

"Really? Usopp you are amazing! How did you know?"

Striking a pose, Usopp gave the little doctor a thumbs up, "Because I'm Captain Usopp of course!" A round, sounding groan could be heard from the others as Usopp launched into telling another of his tall tales, while Chopper naively listened ooo-ing and ahh-ing every once in a while.

Meanwhile, after having there cuts and bruises treated, the others had gone back to their previous tasks, having long since learned to ignore the sharp-shooters obvious lies.

Zoro who had reclaimed his seat at the base of the mast glanced idly around. Nami had retreated back to her room, probably to count their money. Robin had made her way to upper deck and had begun reading.

Looking to his left he noticed that Usopp had gained another audience member, in the form of a far too energetic captain. Smirking, Zoro watched as Luffy continuously interrupted with questions and comments. Chuckling to himself he started to close his eyes for a well deserved nap, but something was nagging at him from the back of his mind. He tried his best to ignore it, but it persisted and in the process kept him awake.

Unable to sleep and with nothing else to do he let his thoughts wander back to the previous battle.

* * *

><p>"<em>Marines!" Usopp yelled from his position in the crow's nest. Luffy who had been in the process of begging Sanji for food immediately perked up at the thought of a good fight. "Where, long nose-san?" Robin asked calmly as she came up onto the deck. <em>

"_Three ships coming right at us from the East." he answered quickly._

"_Finally some action." Zoro said standing and attaching his swords. "Its been a while since I've gotten a decent workout." This earned him a glare from Sanji._

"_Hey what's going on?" Zoro turned to see Chopper and Nami making there way up from below deck. Zoro was a little worried about what the witch had been doing with Chopper, but knew well enough to keep his mouth shut lest he make her mad enough to raise his interest. _

"_Marines" he replied simply._

"_Ah" was all she said before making her way over to her room and opening the door. Stopping just inside the doorway she seemed to have an after thought. " By the way don't let them disturb me or I'll raise all of your interests by ten percent~" Giving them a big smile she closed the door. _

"_Aww Nami-swan is so cute when she is being devious!" Sanji cried as his eye took on its signature heart shape and he noodle danced around the deck. "Don't you worry Nami-swan I won't let them get anywhere near your room!"_

"_Baka." Zoro muttered._

"_What was that Marimo?" Sanji said dangerously. _

"_I said you're a Baka you stupid ero-cook. Don't tell me you are loosing your hearing, along with your fighting skills."_

"_Damn it you shitty swordsman I'll get you for that!"_

_Zoro smirked and easily blocked the kick aimed for his face. "Ha! Is that the best you got? My grandma can kick harder then you!"_

_This succeeded in infuriating the cook even further._

"_Oh yeah, can your grandma do this?" He yelled flipping into a handstand and sending a barrage of kicks in Zoro's direction. _

_Laughing Zoro blocked all of them with ease, "Probably!"_

_Usopp who had been watching the skirmish from the sidelines yelled, trying to get there attention. "Uh guys. Marines! Coming this way! Like now!" His words however were completely ignored. Glancing around desperately he caught sight of Luffy who was sitting off to the side laughing happily as he watched the fight play out. _

"_Luffy! Can't you stop them? We need to focus! The Marines will be in firing range any second now, and I don't know if the Merry can take a full on assault!" _

_This seemed to confuse the captain, "What are you so worried about? When they get close all we have to do is kick there ass, grab their treasure, and sail away." _

_Usopp, horrified by Luffy's simplicity though not really surprised, sunk to the deck with a moan. "We're gonna die…" Then hit by a sudden thought he leapt to hi feet. "Wait! This could be the perfect time for the Great Captain Usopp to show his skills! Alright everyone listen up ! The Great Captain Usopp is taking control! So everyone must do as I say!"_

"_Nah" The entire crew said waving their hands._

_Suddenly as if to emphasize Usopp's point , a cannon ball came flying at them from the nearest Marine ship. With a yell both Zoro and Sanji hit the deck barely avoiding the attack._

"_Finish this later?" Sanji asked as he stood._

"_Yeah." _

_Luffy who had deflected the cannonball turned to them and grinned. "Lets go kick there ass! Gomu Gomu No Pistol!"_

* * *

><p><em>What had ensued after their first assault on the Marine ship couldn't even be called a battle. The unsuspecting Marines on the first two ship didn't stand a chance. As for the other one Zoro had to admit they had put up a good fight, but in the end they too fell at the hands of the Strawhat crew. <em>

Suddenly he remembered one of the fiercer battles. That little voice that had been bugging him went off like an alarm. Confused Zoro worked harder to remember every detail.

_The cook had been in the middle of a circle of Marines._

_He had done fine and took out most of them with a few kicks._

_He had been focused on a larger group of them in front of him._

_One had slipped in through his blind spot…_

_And swung his sword…_

Zoro's eyes jerked open.

Damn it!

In the excitement he had completely forgotten about Dartbrow! Looking around the deck he noticed that the ero-cook wasn't there, and now that he thought about it, he hadn't been around when Chopper had been treating them.

Leaping to his feet he made a dash for the most obvious place.

Bursting onto the galley he desperately looked around, but there was no sign of the cook. Closing the door he started running towards the second place on the list.

_Dammit! If his injury is as bad as I think it is, then he shouldn't even be moving!_

"Sanji!" he yelled bursting into the men's quarters, only to stop short, horrified at the sight before him. Sanji lay motionless in the middle of the floor, blood pooling from underneath him.

"Oi, cook! Answer me!" Zoro cried rushing to the man's side. Gently turning the cook over he lifted the limp form into his arms.

Leaning down he put his ear on the cooks chest.

_God, you had better not be dead…_

Holding his breath he listened carefully…and sighed in relief. Though faint, he could hear the cook's heart beating steadily.

"Baka." He said quietly, watching the other man's chest rise and fall gently. He was about to call Chopper down to treat him when Sanji stirred, releasing a soft moan.

Slowly his eye opened a crack, and stared at the ceiling for a moment before he blinked a few times.

"Oi!" Zoro said drawing the still groggy cook's attention.

Upon noticing Zoro he immediately tried to move, but was stopped by the sudden pain that flashed through his abdomen. Cursing he looked away from the concerned face hovering above him, refusing to meet Zoro's gaze.

"Oi cook what the hell? What were you thinking hiding this kind of wound from Chopper! Your bleeding all over the place!" Sanji still refused to meet his gaze. "Hey I'm talking to you!"

Sanji mumbled something quietly that Zoro wasn't able to hear.

"What?" He asked leaning closer.

"I said I didn't want you to think I was weak, shitty Marimo!" He whispered.

Zoro could only sit there. _What… _Zoro looked down at the blushing cook. His confusion was soon overcome by anger though as he watched the cook wince in pain.

"Dammit ero-cook!" he said but then his voice softened a little. "Just because you got hurt doesn't mean you are weak. Hell look at me, I can't go into a single battle and come out without some sort of injury!"

"But that's different." Sanji said quietly. "Sure you get sliced up all the time, but that is when you are up against true enemies!"

Zoro could see the cook was getting angry at this point, but he knew that it wasn't at him.

"You go up against some of the most wanted people in the world and come out with barely a scratch, yet here I am getting sliced open by some shitty Marines! It's pathetic!"

"Stop."

Sanji did and looked up at Zoro, startled by the intensity in his voice.

"Never say that again." He looked down at the cook in his arms and continued. " Sanji you are not pathetic. Nor are you weak. You are one of the strongest men I know and the only weak thing that you are doing is letting yourself be effected by one tiny mistake! A true man faces defeat with their head held high and finds a way to learn from it."

He watched the cooks reaction and saw the understanding in those wide eyes. Zoro knew that he had gotten through to the cook.

They stayed there for a moment, silent, until it was broken by an awkward cough from the cook. Realizing he was still hold the other man he blushed and help him into a sitting position against the wall.

After Zoro had made sure the cook was as comfortable as possible he got up planning to go find Chopper and bring him down to the room. He was stopped however when he felt a strong grip on his pants leg. Looking down he saw that Sanji had grabbed him, keeping him from leaving. Blushing the cook looked away.

"Thanks Marimo."

Zoro nodded, a grin tugging at the corner of his lips.

"No problem shitty cook."

Zoro started to move again only to remember why he hadn't already done so.

"Eh cook, can I have my pants back?" he asked tauntingly.

Sanji who had been lost in though blushed even harder when he realized that he indeed still had a hold of the swordsman's pants. Letting go he cursed at Zoro furiously, making the swordsman laugh and comment about how cute he was being.

"Dammit just go get Chopper already you bastard!" He said angrily.

Still laughing Zoro walked out and started looking for the little doctor.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! First OP fic complete! So what did you think? Review to let me know~ I really hope I didn't make the characters to OOC. Hope you all enjoyed!<strong>


End file.
